Tori and Jade's Punishment
by JamieVega
Summary: Jori. Tori and Jade have to hang out for a whole night because of their constant arguing. But thanks to his punishment, something else happen. rated T for the violence and minor language
1. Sikowitz's Punishment

NEW Story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

**Plot:** Sikowitz punishes Jade and Tori because of their constant fighting. But something else happens.

**Note:** This story was part of Jay aka Jordan's challenge (Jori Challenge) and I decided to do one.

* * *

Everyone realized that Jade and Tori are constantly shouting at each other, causing louder arguments that what Jade had with Beck. Beck was also worried that Jade and Tori might die arguing and probably argue when they die.

In Sikowitz's class, the weird teacher notices that Jade and Tori are text fighting and he wanted to fix it.

"I AM SICK OF YOUR FIGHTING YOU STUPID GIRLS!" Sikowitz screamed as Tori and Jade threw their phones in the air from Sikowitz's shouting. Cat was getting scared and sat by Robbie to hide her face from the public.

"What's your deal Sikowitz?" Jade said.

"My deal is you and Tori constantly fighting since the day I asked your friends to go a day saying yes." Jade and Tori did realize that as well. "So you are going to be punished...again!" 'Urrrghh!' was the only thing that escaped the fighting pair.

"All right. What's our punishment?" Tori asked.

"Your punishment is you and Jade must stay at your house Tori with no one. Trina will be hanging out with her friends and your parents will be going on a date."

"How will you not know that they won't be doing the exact thing?"

"Because I asked Sinjin to text them now outside." Sinjin stands up and waves at Tori as she waves back creepily. Sinjin then walks away from the window.

"When does it start?" Jade asked.

"Tonight. You will be staying there the night Jade at her place with Tori in her room." Jade and Tori looked at each other with stupidity and disgusting looks.

"What if we fail this?" Jade asked.

"If you do, you will fail your grades for this class." 'Come On.' was the only words that escaped their mouths.

"No Ad-Lib Complaining!" Sikowitz said as Tori and Jade stopped complaining. "So, will ya?" Tori and Jade looks at each other with confusion but then Jade and Tori stood up and said together,

"We accept your challenge." The challenge began straight after school Sikowitz mentioned.

Jori-Jori-Jori

"Make yourself at home." Tori said as Jade just sat on the couch and picked up the remote to flick through the channels to see what was on. They couldn't leave the place because Sikowitz installed hidden cameras to spy on them to make sure that they didn't chicken out immediately.

"Want anything to eat?" Jade shook her head because Tori didn't buy any shopping, Trina had their mom's credit card and their parents went out to the beach. Tori then remembered that she had fifty bucks.

"Wanna order some pizza for yourself?" Tori asked the goth as she wanted some pepperoni. After she finished ordering, Tori sat on the other sofa that Jade was sitting on. Then, they heard a knock coming from the front door.

"Tori go get it." She opened the door and was greeted to a crying Cat.

"Cat."

"Can I stay her for awhile?" Tori was unsure why she wanted to stay here while she was punished by Sikowitz with Jade.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Cat walked in as Jade looked at her with a sad look.

"What happened Cat?" Jade asked.

"My brother-" Cat tried to finish her sentence. "killed my parents in Idaho!" Jade and Tori looked at her and they walked to the sad Cat and hugged her for comfort. Cat cried harder as her heart felt like a tonne of bricks dropped onto her.

Cat then sat by Jade on the sofa as Tori sat on the other side.

"When did he kill them?" Jade asked.

"Yesterday. He's in jail for a life sentence." Cat said as she cried harder and harder when she thought about her parents. Tori hugged her crying red head as Jade stood up because the door was knocking. Jade walks up to the door with her wallet in her hand and opened the door to meet the pizza guy.

"Hi, Pizza is $35." Jade looked in horror. She didn't have enough money to pay for the pizza.

"Vega, do you have another $15?"

"I'll go get it." Tori said as she ran into her room and grabbed 15 dollars out of her wallet and ran down with the money in her hands before handing it to the Goth. Jade felt relief build back up and handed to the Pizza guy before grabbing the pizzas and slamming the door in his face.

Jade placed the pizzas onto the coffee table before Tori and Cat grabbed a pizza and taking their first bite into their slice of pizza. Cat felt happy that she had her friends with her.

"Thanks Jade, thanks Tori. I love you guys." Cat said as she hugged Tori and Jade mumbled out 'I don't care', but Jade got up and hugged her red head friend before sitting down on the opposite seat opposite her.

Cat felt better but she was falling asleep so she went upstairs and placed a mattress on the floor for Cat. She then walked back down to tell Cat that her bed was made upstairs.

"Cat, bed in my room, on the floor." Tori said as Cat walked upstairs yawning and hugged her friend one more time that night before she went to sleep. She crashed out immediately.

Jori-Jori-Jori

The next day at school in Sikowitz's class, Sikowitz settled up the TV because Jade called in sick and so did Tori. So for the first half of their class, they watched Tori and Jade's night out for the first time without a fight. Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and the rest of the class settled in front of the TV.

On the TV-Last night

_Jade was sitting on one of the sofas as Tori walked down the stairs and sat down by Jade as they were once again bored. Tori then faced Jade and asked her something. "Jade, want to play confessions?" The goth looked at the Latina with scrunched up eyebrows but agreed to it._

_"Sure Vega."_

_"I'm sorry for kissing Beck on my first day at Hollywood Arts."_

_"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you."_

_"I accept it."_

_"Me too."_

_"I really want us to be friends. Why would you not accept my friendship?"_

_"Because of the coffee incident and the kiss. I was fucking jealous." Tori looked at the Goth with a jaw dropped mouth. Why would Jade be jealous?_

_"Why were you jealous?"_

_"Because I was way kinder than the way I was before I met you."_

_"You? Wow it would be surprising how that would happen if I was there with your happy attitude."_

_"I was like Cat; stupid and ditzy but my dad always beaten the crap and shit out of me and my mom always defended me and my brother but she always left with blood marks, broken jaws, purple marks and bleeding mouth." Jade said as she began to cry. Tori got up and sat by Jade as she wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Tori felt sorry._

_"Your dad should have never did that to you."_

_"You should've said that to him when we were two years old-"_

_"Two? What a bad influence your dad was-"_

_"Please don't mention my dad. I always wanted to kill him one day." Tori stayed quiet as she leaned onto the girl. Jade tried to tell Tori to get off her but her emotions over ruled her. _

Beck and the rest of the class couldn't believe what Jade's dad did to her. They were thankful that Jade and Tori were there alone. But they didn't know that Cat stayed the night there.

_Jade felt something hit her but Beck never had it in him. Tori had it but Jade tried to find out what it was. Jade looked up at her sleeping friend and just smiled to herself. It was their friendship._

_Tori's eyes fluttered open and saw Jade with one finger on her chin. Tori freaked out but didn't leave from the spot._

_"Something wrong Jade?"_

_"It's my love for Beck; I found out that it was gone." Tori then looked at her with puppy eyes, meaning she wanted more information._

_"I think I love you Vega." _

The whole class looked in horror as Beck felt his heart break. Why did Jade fall in love with her nemesis? It was just weird. Jade and Tori walked in as the TV was still in.

_Tori looked at the Goth with shocked eyes as she leaned in to kiss Jade. Jade felt Tori's lipstick. It was cocoa flavored so she kept kissing her. Tori felt Jade's tongue insert into her mouth so she opened it wider so Jade searched the whole inside of her_ mouth.

Sikowitz immediately turned off the TV as everyone saw Jade and Tori and they looked at her with shocked looks. Jade looked at Beck and tried to apologise but Beck walked up to her and smiled instead. He looked happy for the first time in years.

"At least you found someone to love. I'm happy for you." Beck said loudly as Jade just hugged him. Tori slowly opened the door and ran away. Jade finished hugging Beck and turned around to see the Latina girl but she ran away. So she ran after her to search for her new second half. Tori was found in the Blackbox Theater crying again.

Jade walked up to the crying girl and sat by her while she wrapped her arms around her and said, "I love you Tori."

"I love you too Jade." Tori said as she looked up with those broken eyes as Jade kissed her for the second time. They were going to thank Sikowitz later.

* * *

So there is my other story. I am going to delete my story "Dance Central vs. Nevel" because I am not paying attention to it.

I hope you enjoyed this story.


	2. Trina's Punishment

OMG! This is the second chapter. I was asked to do another chapter and it will be going by the story's name. Here's chapter 2.

**Plot: **Trina is getting sick of Jade and Tori kissing around her so she punishes them. But Tori's doesn't take the punishment well enough.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Victorious, It wouldn't be rated G, it would be rated T.

**Note:** Tori and Jade puns Trina's name in this chapter.

* * *

Ever since the day that Tori and Jade were punished by Sikowitz to hang out alone, they have been kissing non stop because either of Tori's luscious lips or Jade's inner self that Tori discovered. Their never left each other's unless for air, drinking a drink, eating something and going to bed. Jade spends the night at Tori's every Friday night and Tori spends the night at Jade's every Saturday night.

Tonight was a Friday night and Jade and Tori are already making out on one of the couches. Jade tries to take off Tori's shirt but was stopped by Trina. Trina was walking in to receive a package that she ordered three days ago and it said that it would arrive today.

"Keep your filthy hands off my sister!" Trina said as Jade stopped kissing Tori's soft neck and looked at Trina. Jade wasn't in the mood to argue with her girlfriend's sister. They already hated each other's guts.

"What did you say Trin-kle Bird?" Jade said scaringly as Trina felt offended but kept her pace up.

"Keep your hands off my sister!" Jade ignored her and continued to kiss Tori's neck and biting the neck, leaving bite marks, meaning that Tori was her's. Trina began to gag as Tori and Trina's mom walked downstairs to see what was going on.

"What's going on down here?" Holly asked.

"It's Tori and her girlfriend. They were making out as I was going to grab my package." Trina said as Tori sat up and said what she was doing as Jade just wrapped one arm around her Latina's waist.

"We didn't hear Trina coming down. We thought that you were okay with this mom." Tori said.

"I am, but not Trina." Tori and Jade groaned in stress.

"You girls are to be punished by your sister." The two girls groaned again with no happiness in it. And just like that, Holly walked upstairs back into her room as Trina was deciding on what punishment they were going to have.

"Your punishment is to last the whole 24 hours without kissing-" 'No's were scattered between the two love birds as Trina calmed them down. "Oh, FUCK UP! No kissing til-" Trina looked at her phone to see what time it was. "five thirty in the afternoon tomorrow afternoon."

Tori and Jade looked at each other with concern because it was such a long time for them to not resist a single kiss. They then look at Trina then Tori and Jade accept the challenge. But before they accepted it, they wondered what punishment they were going to be given.

"What if we don't succeed Conce-Trina?" Tori asked funnily as Jade laughed as well.

"Jade will not be allowed to stay next Friday and you cannot stay the night there either." Tori and Jade were now on the breaking point. Because Jade and Tori love each other so much that they can't resist a single kiss every time. It would kill them. Tori then stepped up and accepted the challenge.

"We accept." Tori walks up to Trina and shakes her hand.

"Alright. First thing is to go to bed and Jade cannot sleep in the same bed either."

"Why are you adding strings to this you Trina-ble singer?" Jade asked.

"Because I never request things without strings." It was true that Trina never requests anything without strings. Like the time when she dares this girl to kiss Trina's toe at least once a day on her birth-week for hurting her. So she learns to request things with strings.

And just like that, Tori and Jade walked upstairs and went into Tori's room to make the bed for Jade on the floor. Jade didn't like it at all.

When Tori went to sleep, she places her PearPhone on her draw and so did Jade to prevent their phones of going missing every morning.

_Dream-Dream-Dream_

Tori was sitting on her chair where she usually sat in Sikowitz's class. And she was waiting for Jade to appear so she could kiss her like her new routine was. But Tori realized that she wasn't coming and something wasn't right: something was definitely not right.

Robbie ran in with bad news for Tori and she knew that she didn't like it because whenever he was panting, it usually meant bad news. "Tori, Tori, Tori."

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie."

"I have some news that you will never love." Tori could see the seriousness on Robbie's face meaning that it was a death news.

"What is it?"

"Read this!" Robbie handed Tori a newspaper article from this morning on the internet and Tori's smile began to droop into a sad face as she read out loud.

"Jade West found dead in her house. 17 year old Jade west was found dead last night by her brother as she had an anger management class last night. Her very last words was 'I Love You' to her girlfriend yesterday before found dead with missing fingers and a missing ear." Tori began to cry as she continued to read aloud. "Jade's mother Harriet West loved her daughter to pieces because she was the only daughter and she said, 'Jade maybe was mean but she treated her brother and girlfriend Tori Vega with lots of respect.' The killer is still unknown." Tori cried harder as she left to drive for Jade's home for proof.

The article was right. Cops and officers are all outside Jade's home with detectives. Harriet notices Tori's arrival and runs up to her to hug her. Tori began to break down in her girlfriend's mum's arms. She loved Jade to bits.

"I already miss her Harriet!" Tori sobbed out.

"I miss her too." Harriet cried out as well.

_End-End-End _

Tori woke up as she screamed with tears dripping down her face. Jade was the next person to wake up because of Tori's worries. She notices that her girlfriend was crying so she sits on her bed and hugs her til she calmed down from her nightmare.

"Please don't leave me!" Tori cried out.

"I won't leave you for anyone else but for you." Jade said as she kissed her forehead and leaned onto her silky brown hair. Trina ran in to see what was going on. She saw her sister in a dreadful state, knowing that she had a nightmare.

"What the fuck? You okay sis?" Trina asked as her sister shook her head.

"Your punishment gave me a nightmare about Jade's death the day after Jade's confessions for my love." Jade look at Tori with a sad look as Trina was shocked that her punishment tortured her little sister. She walked up to her and hugged her and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that Jade was the only thing that you loved. Will you ever forgive me?" Trina asked as Tori sat up and hugged her sister. "I do." Tori muffled out loud enough for her older sister to hear. "For your sake, Jade can sleep with you but no kissing okay?" Tori and Jade nodded as she left the room.

Jade noticed that Tori continued to cry so she kissed the tears away gently enough for Trina not to hear and said, "Love ya Tori."

"Love ya too Jade." Tori said as Jade hugged her and fell asleep on Tori's shoulder. Tori smiled to herself before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tori will never trust her sister ever again.

* * *

Okay so this chapter wasn't as good as I thought that it would come out so please tell me if this chapter is worse or is as good as the previous chapter.


End file.
